


~The Boy and his Constellation~

by mydrarryaus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydrarryaus/pseuds/mydrarryaus
Summary: Its the beginning of 6th year and Harry just wants a normal year. He knows he may not get it but boy does he crave it. He just wants a year he can relax and mourn the passing of his Godfather. But of course that won't be the case. A bit of unknown magic comes to light, making this school year one of the hardest he's ever had.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Fluer Delacour, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Blaise Zabini, George Weasley & Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic starts out 6th year. There may be a lot of skips time-line wise so bear with me. This is a slow fic too, so sorry in advance. Now enjoy!

Harry walked out onto the Astronomy tower and looked up at the stars, his eyes finding the one constellation he ever cared to learn. "Draco" he whispers, heartbreak obvious in his voice. He looks down at his dingy trainers. Everything he sees, he owns, reminds him of him. Pretty soon the tears begin to fall and he can't help but just let them. He crouches until he is a ball of sadness, his body jerking with the wracking sobs taking over his body. Minutes pass by, then hours, and pretty soon a pair of footsteps sound out in the stairwell. But he doesn't care anymore. He just scoots more towards the edge. Harry wipes his eyes before taking a deep breath, awaiting the presence of whoever had finally found him. The steps get louder, slowly, until they just stop. "Go away Hermione, I am not in the mood to talk right now" his voice obviously raw with emotion and wear from crying so long. The person, who he assumes is Hermione, just stands there saying nothing. Then they whisper "I'm sorry Har-Potter". Harry whips his head around and sees his blonde- no not his, not anymore. Sees 𝒉𝒊𝒎 standing and looking at him, no sense of emotion visible on his face. The tears start to escape Harry's eyes once more, but he turns around as to not show weakness in the one person he thought he could be vulnerable with. "Back to Potter now are we," Harry says, trying to add bite to his voice but obviously failing "Just go away Malfoy, you got what you wanted, the bond is muted, youre free to go love someone for real and not be tied down by this stupid thing connecting you to me " Harry winces at his own words. He knows deep down he still cares for the blonde, but now he just can't bring himself to think about it.  
It's like the energy in the air shifts and all of a sudden, Harry is picked up forcefully and made to stand, facing Malfoy. Malfoy smashes his lips onto Harry's, tears mixing with tears as they moved passionately in sync. Neither wanting to pull back, though unknown to the other. But Malfoy pulls back, the tears now obvious on his face, a mix of his and Harry's. He smiles softly then turns and leaves, Harry dropping to the floor once more, unable to fully contain what he was feeling any longer.


	2. ~Chapter 1: Beginnings~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the starter chapter for whatever im going to be fully making this book into. Let me know what you like and don't like as long as its not super negative but i can take some minor negative feedback. I hope you enjoy! :)

Draco gets to the station and holds his breath as he runs into the glamoured brick, as he does every year since his first. As he exits on the other side, his eyes look over the bustling life that is consuming the platform. Parents saying goodbye to children, the sounds of hundreds of pets sounding out, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Then his eyes find a certain trio and he morphes his small hint of a smile into a scowl. He knows that in the grand scheme of things, his rivalry with Potter was Juvenile but he couldn’t help it. There was just something about him that ticked Draco off. He pushes past them, earning a small glare from Potter, and he hastily makes his way to his normal cabin to greet his childhood friends. “Draco darling oh how i've missed you!” exclaimed Pansy as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Draco laughs at her enthusiasm and hugs back. “I've missed you too Pans, how have things been?” “Oh they been wonderful. Mum finally gave in and let me go to France for the last week and a half and all I will say is my trunk has tripled in size.” This causes Draco to smile. Oh how he missed his friends. “And you, Blaise, how have you been?” “I've been alright i guess, Mum was with soon to be husband 5 most of the time so I had a lot of alone time” Blaise says with a shrug. It was, after all, common knowledge how fast Mrs. Zabini moved from marriage to marriage. She was now going onto her 5th husband in 4 years. They soon fell into a comfortable silence until Pansy gets bored. “Did you hear about Potter?” she asks “He was all over the prophet. Supposedly, he used magic and they threatened to expel him” This caused Draco to full-on laugh “Expel Potter?! Are they mad! They’d never expel the savior of the wizarding world” he said mockingly. Pansy just shrugs “he claimed that dementors were attacking him and his cousin, so he cast a patronus. But there is no record of any dementors around where Potter lived. So either he is making it up or something is up with the dementors.” That is very odd, Draco thinks to himself. After another hour of pointless chatter, they go to change into their robes. Draco makes his way to the loo at the farthest end of the train, where no one could bother him. But then, all of a sudden, Draco runs into another person. How stupid of them to not be looking where they were going. He scoffs as he picks up his robes. As he stands, he locks eyes with a very flushed Potter. “Oh it’s you” he says with a drawl. Potter just rolls his eyes “Whatever Malfoy.” he brushes past him to go change but as their arms touch, a magical shock hits both of them causing them to jump.  
“What the hell was that?!” asks Draco, staring at Potter “I don't know Malfoy, what’d you do??” Potter says in reply, causing Draco to scoff. “It was not MY fault Potter. Do not go blaming me. I believe that was all you.”  
“Trust me, it was not me. It felt like it came from you” Potter says trailing off. Draco’s eyes slightly widen“But it felt like it came from you”. Potter’s eyes widen in curiosity. Then they glaze over. He mumbled something and slips past Draco, leaving him standing there, mouth wide open, and a confused expression stuck on his face.

~~  
As Harry reaches the platform he can’t help but gape, like every year he is amazed by all the magic. As he makes his way through the crowd, he spots his best friends and quickly rushes to them. “Harry!” they both exclaim simultaneously. All at once, the trio rush into a group hug, basking in the warmth of the most dearest people in their lives. They pull back after a little and silently catch up, as to not let others hear. Suddenly, a warm body bumps into Harry and rushes past. He turns to apologize only to be met by the one and only Draco Malfoy. The site of him catches Harry off guard, much to his surprise. But before Malfoy can notice, he covers his features in a cold glare that he sends Malfoy’s way. Malfoy responds in kind then walks onto the train as if he owns the whole bloody locomotive. Harry scoffs “we may be in for a rough year guys” Hermione and Ron nod in agreement. The 5 minute warning whistle sounds out, alerting all students caught up in their farewells that the train was to depart soon. The trio climb onto the train and quickly finds an empty compartment, thankful that not everyone liked being next to the loo on the train. After a long time of mindless chit chat and comfortable silence, they’re finally close to the castle. Not being able to sit still any longer Harry grabs his rucksack and mumbles to Hermione about changing into his robes and leaves for the loo. As the doors shut with a soft ‘click’ he turns towards the loo only to run into Malfoy. Harry looks up at Malfoy flushed and confused, filled with a weird sensation like no other, and escalated from how he felt on the platform. A scoff sounds out, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. He looks up again and locks eyes with malfoy, his face getting red for whatever reason. “Oh it’s you” Malfoy says with a disinterested tone. To this, Harry rolls his eyes, breaking out of whatever trance he had been in. “Whatever Malfoy,” he mumbles as he tries to wrap his head around what just happened to him. Why can’t this be a normal year?! Malfoy brushes past him as Harry gets lost in his thoughts, but as their arms touch, a shock that could only be explained by magic hit the both of them, causing them to jump, startled and confused by what happened.  
“What the hell was that?!” Malfoy exclaims, glaring daggers at Harry. “I don't know Malfoy, what’d you do??” Harry replies, more confused than ever. Malfoy scoffs, as if his answer was the lamest thing to have ever been uttered.  
“It was not MY fault Potter. Do not go blaming me. I believe that was all you.”  
“Trust me, it was not me. It felt like it came from you” Harry says trailing off. Malfoy’s eyes slightly widened “But it felt like it came from you”. Harry feels his eyes widen in surprise. Then a voice sounds out in his mind. One that wasn’t his. ‘ the magic of another can take away yours. Slowly. Little by little.’ then a laugh croaks out in his head and he knows exactly who said this. Voldemort. He pales at the thought that Malfoy may have been draining his life force FOR Voldemort. He needs to talk to ‘Mione. Mumbling a small “i've gotta go” he rushes back to the compartment, ready to spill all that happened to his best friends. Little did he know he had it all wrong. Yes, a great Evil was coming, but so was an immense power of Good. A power of Good that he would, one day, depend on heavily.

~~ Harry rushed back to the compartment, eyes wide, not realizing how he scared his best friends by slamming the door behind him. "Hey mate, you good?" Ron asked. Harrys eyes glaze over as he gets lost in thought, further worrying Ron and Hermione. "Harry snap out of it!" Hermione said shaking Harry. His eyes suddenly refocusing, he jolts. "I have to tell you guys something important" "What happened while you were gone?" ha many things did. "Well, I bumped into Malfoy on my way to change and the weirdest thing happened. His arms brushed against mine and it felt like I was hit with some kind of stinging hex when we touched. It was weird. So I asked Malfoy what he did and he said that it felt like I did something. Then um I heard Voldemorts voice in my head" Harry leans in and whispers "He said that the magic of another could take mine away a little at a time and I think he may have recruited Malfoy to like siphon my magic from me" He sits there and watches his friends absorb the information. "Harry, there isn't any known magic that can take away your magic at a slight touch. It has to be a prolonged touch at least." "Well then what else can it be Hermione? Why did Malfoy and I feel a shock then??" Harry puts his head in his hands "I just wanted a normal year. After Sirius and everything at the ministry I thought maybe I could have a break but no. Now I have to deal with this." After a few moments of silence he feels a hand and then another on his shoulder, a soft comfort conveying the words his friends couldn't manage to get out. He sighs before sitting back up again "Mione, do you think you could maybe help me look into certain types of magic that can take away magic at a simple touch? Maybe there is something out there...?" "Yes of course Harry. We can start as soon as we have time" She says, a sullen look in her eyes. He knows its a long shot, finding information that has a 99% chance of not existing. But it couldn't hurt to look, right? 30 minutes of silence later, the train slows to a stop, alerting the trio they had arrived to the school. "Don't worry too much, mate" says Ron as they gather their bags "Its probably nothing, and Voldemort just baiting you like he did last year" Harry nods at that, scared his voice would betray how emotionally compromised he was. Harry spends the ride up to the castle and the walk to the great hall too absorbed in his thoughts, unaware of the stares everyone keeps giving him. "Harry, dont look now but Ginny's coming this way" Hermione whispered to them as they settled into their seats at the Gryffindor table. "Why's that a big deal?" Ron asked confused. Harry forces himself to roll his eyes to make the situation lighter than it was. He had only told Hermione of what had happened that summer. At the burrow, Ginny had approached him with an obvious interest in him he did not share. He had tried to let her down easy but there was only so many times he could make excuses as to why he did not like her like that. Ever since then, she was constantly flirting and it was getting annoying. "It's nothing Ron." Hermione gives him a look that she'd been giving him for weeks. She told him he needed to tell Ron but Harry didn't want Ron to make things worse. Ginny slides into the seat next to Harry, putting a hand in the crook of his elbow. "Hiya there Harry" she says, trying to seem sultry and sexy. "Hi Ginny," He says stiffly "Mind letting go of my arm please?". She pouts "But harrrryy im comfortablle" "Well im not. Get off before i force you off" he says with a frown. "Cmon mate, dont be so harsh" Harry turns to Ron "No, I've had enough. Either she lets go or I won't hesitate to do anything and everything in my power to make her let go." Ginny scoffs and with a roll of her eyes, lets go "Fine, sorry for being interested" she stalks off and sits with some other gryffindors in her year. "Okay mate, what the hell was that??" Harry sighed and glanced at Hermione, pleading with his eyes for her to help. She shook her head as if to say 'you're on your own'. "Well Ron, for the entire summer your sister has been trying to get with me even after I said I wasn't interested. She kept going on and on and being too touchy and im sorry but Ive had enough. If she can't respect my boundries then she's not allowed around me" Ron looks at him in shock "Im sorry that she's been doing that mate. Um.. I hate to ask this but why didn't you give it a shot? I know you said you weren't interested and, blimey, I dont want to see anyone with my sister but weren't you saying last year that you may be interested in her?" He glances back at Hermione "What?" she asks "I told you he'd ask questions" she goes back to watching the doors, waiting for the first years to come in. "Well Ron, you see-" before he can continue, the doors to the great hall open, revealing Professor McGonagal leading in the years new first years, carrying the sorting hat with her. "Later. Ill tell you later" Harry says before McGonagall silences the room. She places the hat on the stool and waits for it to start its annual song. 

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin._

"I will now call out your names. When you hear your name, please come up and sit on the stool to be sorted"

The sorting went by in a daze for Harry. Before he knew it, Dumbledore was at the Podium, making his announcement before the feast. 

[Enter Speach here bc im lazy]

As Harry eats, he attempts to make small talk with his friends, but the feeling of someone watching him prickles on the back of his neck. He tries to ignore it, even going as far as initiating in conversation about the years' studies with Hermione, but it doesn't leave. Harry finally gives up and looks around, looking for anyone who may be looking. He glances at Ginny and nothing. Finally, his eyes rest on the Slytherin table, he rakes his eyes over them only to make eye contact with none other than Malfoy himself. _Stop staring at me_ he mouths to him. Malfoy jolts in his spot, probably unaware that he had been staring. Harry sees him roll his eyes _I was not_ he mouths back. _I saw you, you cant deny it when I already saw you_. Malfoy sneers _leave me alone potter_. Harry shrugs and goes back to his food and light conversation, glad he found the source of the feeling. But another feeling stayed some weird feeling deep in his belly. Confused, he brushes it off as some form of indigestion and forgets about it. 

. . . . . . .

After the feast, Harry Ron and Hermione decide to stay and talk in the common room, well after everyone had gone to bed. "So, Harry" Ron starts "What were you gonna tell me before the sorting?" Harry can feel a sense of nerves coming off of Ron. He gives a soft laugh. Why should Ron be nervous, it's his news. "Well, Ron, towards the end of last year I did a lot of thinking and, with the help of Hermione, I came to a um realization." Harry takes a deep breathe. Man this is hard. "Ron im Gay" 

Rons eyes widen in shock "wait, for real?" "Haha ya, for real". Ron sits back and takes it all in. "Are-" Harry cuts off, his nerves increasing as he can't decipher what his best friend is feeling "Are you okay with that?" Ron laughs "Bloody hell mate, of course Im okay with it. Hell, Charlie's gay so why wouldnt I be. Im just shocked because you didn't seem the type." Tears spring up in Harrys eyes "You arent mad that I hadn't told yet?" "No not at all! Im glad you at least told me instead of me having to find out" Harry sits back in his chair, a huge weight on his chest lifting. "I can't tell you how much this means to me mate. I'm just so used to being abnormal that I didn't want to acnkowledge another thing that would make me not like everyone"   
"Well its gonna be okay. At least now I know so instead of setting you up with some girls, we can find you a guy" Ron says playfully. "Piss off" Harry says, laughing and shoving at his friend. 

Maybe this year won't be so bad. 

. . . . . . .

During the feast, Draco can't keep his eyes off of Potter. There is just something about him that keeps drawing his eyes. Why did his year have to start with a problem with Potter of all people. He zones out looking at Potter. He can't stop thinking about what happened on the train. Why did he feel that shock in his arm, what did Potter do to him?? He is brough out of his thoughts when he sees that Potter has locked eyes with him. Fuck, why is he looking at me. Before he tears his eyes away, Potter mouths something to him. _Stop staring at me._ Draco jumps a bit in his seat. Potter say him staring. He doesn't know why he's so on edge now but he is. In an attempt to seem nonchalant, he mouths back _I was not_ with a casual roll of his eyes. Maybe Potter wont be as suspicious. But he is relentless. _I saw you, you cant deny it when I already saw you_ he responds. Draco sneers in response, _Leave me alone Potter._ Potter gives it up then and with a shrug, looks away. Draco lets out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding in. Why the hell was he staring at Potter to begin with?? Stuck in his thoughts, he mindlessly finishes dinner and wanders to the common room alone, shutting the curtains around him and ignoring everyone. He feels a soft tingle in his left arm where he and Potter had touched. Confused, his other hand comes up and softly massages the spot the feeling is coming from. What the hell is happening to him?? What is Potter doing??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sorting hat song I used is from the Order of the Phoenix :)


	3. ~Chapter 2: Interesting times call for weird measures

Harry wakes up in a cold sweat, his thoughts racing. He casts a quick tempus only to find that it's 2 in the morning. With a sigh, he sits up in bed. There's no way he's going back to sleep now. Careful not to wake his sleeping dorm-mates, he quickly shoves his beat-up trainers on, grabs his cloak and the map and heads out of the tower, wandering aimlessly. He reached what was labelled on the map as the astronomy tower, and walked up the stairs to get some fresh air. As he sat on the edge of the tower, his cloak covering him completely, he let his thoughts wander to the dream that had woken him. 

_The room was big and dark, only a few lanterns in the corners. Confused, Harry looked around for a way to get out. He walked the perimeter of the room and found no way out. Frustrated, he starts hitting on the walls thinking some secret door may appear. "Its no use Harry" a voice calls out. He spins around towards where the sound came from but nothing is there. "Where are you?!" he yells out. "I am here Harry, can't you see me?" "I can barely see anything in this room" "Focus on my voice, Harry, and close your eyes" Harry does as the voice says. "Now imagine the room is full of light. When you open your eyes, it should be so" He imagines the room full of light and opens his eyes to see the room now full of light. He turns to the corner the voice was in and sees a man. "There you are" the man says silently. Harry walks into his direction "WHo are you?" he asks. The man shakes his head. "You can't know right now. Even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't remember in the morning" Harry reachs him and his face is blurry. "well how do you know who I am?" he asks, confused. The man tilts his head. "I dont know, I just do. I always do." Harry looks at him, more confused. "What do you mean? Have you been here before? Where is here?" The man sighs "I assume we are in a dream world of some sort. And yes I've been here before, so have you. We just never remember when we wake, I think? Although, this is the first time we've talked. I've only seen you on the other side, never being able to reach you nor hear you. I don't even know how I know your name. I recognize it too, but I don't know how. I bet if you tried, you could know my name but have the same results." Harry thinks hard, trying to remember the mans name. THen it comes to him-_

Harry opens his eyes, more confused than every by his dream. He remembers the whole dream except most moments. The mans face, for one, and his name. Harry tries his hardest to remember but it never comes to him. He barely even remembers what they talked about, the dream slowly slipping away. Before long, he can't remember a single thing from the dream, only that he had one and it woke him up leaving him confused. Harry shakes his head and sighs. He knows he has to tell someone about the dream, but it would help if he could remember the damn thing first. 

As Harry sits on the edge of the tower thinking, he doesn't hear someone walking up the stairs and sitting close to him. The sound of a muttered spell catches his attention. He looks to his right to see Draco Malfoy sitting almost right next to him smoking a cigarette. Harry sits in shock, thankful that he had his cloak on. He does his best to sit still as to not alert to Malfoy that he's there. They sit quietly, the only sound coming from the occasional drag Malfoy takes from the cigarette. 10 minutes pass and Malfoy flicks the cigarette stub off the edge with a soft sigh. Harry has half a mind to reveal that he's sitting there, but he doesn't want to startle Malfoy. Wanting to do the right thing, Harry reaches to the hem of the cloak to take it off but hesitates; a soft humming stops him. He looks over and sees Malfoys softly humming. It soothes Harry. He closes his eyes and just listens for a moment before deciding to take off the cloak. He sits there and says nothing, just listening to Malfoys humming. 

. . . . . 

Draco would always go to the highest part of the Manor and sit in the window, basking in the thrill the height gave him and the way the night calmed him. He hadn't thought he would continue but after having a strange dream, he needed air. He rushed through the halls in the dark night, carefully evading filch. When he reaches the astronomy tower, he notices the door is already cracked open but doesn't question it. He sits on the edge and pulls out a pack of muggle cigarettes. WIth a softly spoken _incendio_ the cigarette lights and he relaxes into the soft burn of the nicotine hitting his lungs. It takes him 10 minutes to finish it, but he's not ready to leave. Throwing the stub out into the dark void, he closes his eyes and hums his favorite song. The one his mother used to sing to him to help him sleep after a storm or a nightmare. He continues to hum, feeling content and at peace finally. A soft flap of what could only be assumed as fabric sounds out next to him and he freezes, his humming halted. He looks to his left and sees potter sitting there, his eyes closed and a look of peacfullness on his face. 

Even though he's confused, Draco can't bring himself to lash out at him. "Potter?" he whispers softly. He opens his eyes and looks at Draco "hey". "What are you doing here?" Draco asks "How are you here"  
Potter holds up what looks like a cloak up as if that answers his question. He assumes Potter can see how confused he still is because he speaks "My dads invisibility cloak. I was here way before you were. I had the oddest dream and I needed air" he says softly, shrugging at the end. "Why didnt you leave after I came?" Draco asks. He can't help but wonder if Potter has some ulterior motive. "I was going to. But then you started humming and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and comforted. At peace. I wasn't quite ready to give it up just yet" 

A weird urge fills Draco. He holds out his hand to Potter. "Whatre you doing?" he asks. "Take my hand and come here" Draco whispers. Hesitantly, Potter takes it. They both feel a small shock but ignore it. Draco tightens his grip and pulls Potter towards him, until he's sitting so close they almost touch. "Do you have trouble sleeping, Harry?" Draco asks. Harry nods. "Do you trust me?" And for some weird reason, Harry nods again. Draco takes Harrys head and gentley pulls it down to his lap, so he's laying on Draco like a pillow. "Just listen to my voice and sleep Harry. Just sleep" 

Harry closes his eyes and listens as Draco starts to hum again. Right as he's about to drift off, he feels nimble fingers brushing through his hair, lulling him slowly to sleep.

. . . . . 

Harry wakes up to someone shaking him. "Potter" someone says "wake up!". Harry groans and burrows deeper into his soft pillow, not wanting to wake up from the best sleep he's had in ages. "I swear to Merlin Potter, if you don't wake up I will cast aguamenti on your face" With that threat, Harry shoots up, his vision blurry. "where'ma glasses" he mumbles, still feeling sleepy. He rubs his eyes before his glasses are placed on his face. His vision clears to show Malfoy sitting next to him, a small smile on his face. The memories of the previous night fill his thoughts and his eyes widen. "Malfoy!" he laughs at Harry's exclamation "Im glad you're up Potter. Its only 6 in the morning so we still have time to get changed for the day." Draco stands and reaches his hand to help Harry up. Harry takes it, feeling a small shock like before, and stands up. 

They stand there and look at each other, both obviously feeling the change between them. "You feel this too, right?" Harry asks Mal-Draco. Wait. Why isn't he thinking of him as Malfoy anymore?? This is weird...   
Draco nods "Yes i do. Something is definitely going on. What are you feeling, Harry?"   
For some reason, it doesn't faze Harry that Draco is calling him Harry. "I feel content with you, like something is finally complete in me? If that makes sense? It's weird. Everytime we touch, I feel this shock, and I no longer hate you for some weird reason. I dont think I could ever hate you, not anymore..." Harry trails off, confused as to what was happening.   
"I feel the same. I think some weird magic is at play, not that I'm complaining. I feel so much better than I have in months being here with you. And I feel the shock thing as well. Should we go to McGonagall? Or maybe Dumbledore?"   
Harry nods "Ya that's wise. Hermione and I were planning on researching magic siphoning magic anyway". Dracos eyes narrow slightly "Why were you two going to researching that?" Harry sighs "Well, that first time on the train when we brushed arms and felt that first shock, well um I heard a voice in my head tell me about how you could take away my magic and we thought it was um Voldemort telling me that..." Draco's eyes widen "why am I not surprised that you can hear Voldemort in your head..." "Um what do you mean?" "I mean, Harry, for some reason I already knew that and I dont know why-"  
Now that was interesting. "Do you think some type of linking magic is at play? Like we know things about each other now bc of our constant contact or something?" Draco sighs "I have no idea." "here," Harry starts "tell me something about me that you wouldn't normally know"  
Draco thinks for a moment before his eyes widen "Did you muggle relatives really make you live in a cupboard?! What the fuck-" Harrys eyes widen in shock "What the hell, no one knows that, not even Hermione or Ron-"   
"This is getting weird Harry, we need to get to Dumbledore stat". All Harry can do is nod, too shocked to say much of anything. After casting a quick tempus, Draco grabs Harrys hand and not paying attention to the shock they both felt yet again and pulls him out the door. "Its currently a quarter to 7, we should be able to catch her before she goes to lunch". They walk together, unaware theyre still holding hands. Before they know it, they've reached McGonagalls office since it was closer. Draco knocks with quick taps on the door, waiting nervously for the Gryffindor house head to answer the door and tell them what the hell was going on. 


End file.
